


Games

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: S/M: Charlie always takes care of Ron. Ron always obeys Charlie.<br/>Warnings: Incest, BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

“Would you obey me anywhere?” Charlie muttered into Ron's ear.  
  
It was a calculated whisper, knowing that his hot breath would make Ron shiver, and thus cause his clamped nipples to ache.  
  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Even if I began humiliating you in public?” Charlie pressed a soft kiss to Ron's cheek.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“In front of our family?”  
“Yes, Master.”  
  
Charlie laughed, knowing that he was only granted agreement because neither of them would ever do anything to expose their game to their family.  
  
Except, it wasn't really a game, not any more. He wasn't sure it ever had been; he liked to master and Ron liked to follow -but beyond that there was an almost crippling need in his younger brother to be loved and to be looked after.  
  
He carded his fingers through Ron's hair and massaged his scalp. His reward was a sultry little moan, deep in a handsome throat which screamed to be bitten.  
  
“You're a good toy,” Charlie lifted his other hand and flicked one of Ron's nipple clamps.  
  
A plump, kiss-reddened mouth sprang into an oval shape as Ron fought to keep his expression of pain quiet. Charlie flicked the other clamp and watched a crease-free brow jerk briefly in surprise.  
  
It was so smooth and carefree at that moment, despite the pain, that Charlie had no qualms in their actions. Right or wrong, there was serenity in that brow, a freedom rarely found elsewhere. The slow burn in his own chest was another emotion completely, but one which allowed him to be disgustingly kinky with a member of his own flesh and blood, and allowed him to care and nurture the soul in his arms in a way that nobody else understood.  
  
“Do you love me?” he asked, running one solitary fingertip down Ron's chest until it settled on the head of his bound cock.  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Yes, Charlie,” he corrected, and kissed Ron on the mouth.


End file.
